


BOGO babey

by Red_Shepherds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, Hemipenes, Light BDSM, Listen...., Love/Hate, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Ryloth | Twi'lek, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shepherds/pseuds/Red_Shepherds
Summary: My OCs, who are kinda repressed boyfriends, get it on. Tann is a human and a self insert; Danekama is a twi'lek; both are in the medcorps and have been in love for years without really acknowledging it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I rolled over, slid one hand across Danekama's smooth, cool skin. We shared a bed--were loathe not to, in fact, and...god. I'd missed him. I hated myself for it, but I'd missed him. 

He stirred, reflexively moving one hand to grip my wrist. His grip softened, when he realized who exactly was touching him, and he shifted his hand so that our fingers interlaced. Cute. 

"Are you horny or lonely, Tann? It's…" he cracked one eye to check the clock, "later than expected. You let me sleep in?" 

"After all of that? Yeah. But I'm horny and lonely now, and I figure we can fix both of those things real quickly." 

"Mmh," he let go of my hand, "guess so. Take it slow? Head wounds."

"You say, like I didn't heal you." 

"While I was sleeping?" he reached one hand up, felt the smooth, clean scar where the cut had been, and let out a happy, surprised noise. 

"Wasn't gonna let you lay there and bleed," I said, idly tracing circles into the skin of his chest, "blood is impossible to get out of the sheets." 

"Of course. Always the efficient one, aren't you?" 

"Someone has to be." I traced my hand lower, down the soft skin of his stomach, and his breath hitched. 

"Kriffing tease," he sighed, not making any effort to stop me. 

"You like being teased, and we both know it," I slid my hand beneath his sleep pants, searching for the almost invisible soft spot there that hid his...anatomy...from view. I didn't know if that was standard for twi'leks, but it was certainly different. 

He grabbed my wrist again gently, guiding my hand. He was pretty like this, in the low light, orange skin beginning to flush and breath starting to quicken. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder and smirked, feeling the slight indentation where his hemipenes were. I traced around the edge of it, and he let out a small moan, one of them beginning to slide out, nice and slick--

"Sensitive, huh?" 

"Shut up, you're one to talk." 

"Yeah? I've barely touched you and you've already got one of your dicks out." 

"What, precisely, were you expecting?" 

"...Fair point. Still, this is shameless. And it's good and slick for me, too. Whore."

The noise he made when I said that had nothing to do with the way I was touching him, and I grinned. I deliberately moved my hand away from his cock, instead resting it on his lower stomach, and he whined. 

"Tann, you can't just--" 

"I can just. But don't worry, honey. I'm gonna take care of you. Trust me?"

Apparently, he did, quieting his protests and laying back, wordlessly. He was taking measured breaths--I had him a little worked up. Good. 

I moved my hand back to his cock, setting about stroking it slowly. I was familiar enough with it to know that he was good and ready, if I wanted to move to something more intense, but if anyone in the galaxy deserved to sit back and enjoy a handjob right about now, it was probably Danekama. We'd fought against a cadre of bandits yesterday, and I'd been scared--so scared--for his life. He deserved a little special attention. As a treat. 

"Tann…" he managed to whimper, eyes shut tight with pleasure, "m-more." 

"More? Greedy. Want me to use my mouth, or--" 

"Mouth. Please. You're good with it." 

I wasted no time, stripping his pants off of him and guiding him so that he could lay back on the pillows, giving me a little bit more room to work. He spread his legs for me almost automatically, and I made a small, happy, possessive noise at that. 

"You're such a slut sometimes, y'know that? You spread your legs like that for everyone, or just me?" 

"Y-you, I...I only get this worked up over you. Sir." 

"Ah. Just my little whore, then?" I smirked, moving so that I was tantalizingly close to his cock, close enough that he could thrust up into my mouth, if he wanted. He wouldn't. Not unless I asked, at least. 

"Yeah. Yours. Kriff, Tann, please…" 

"So impatient. You're cute when you're desperate." 

That said, I leaned forward, looking up at him as I slowly--desperately slowly--took his cock into my mouth. It was smaller than a human cock, a consequence of the fact that it was one of two, but in a way, I found that more palatable. It meant I could take almost all of it without choking, gave me more room to use my tongue. It was pretty, too, the same orange as the rest of him, but flushed red near the tip as well as where the base met his slit. 

Danekama unconsciously tried to buck up into my mouth, and I pinned his hips down firmly, very intentionally trying to leave bruises. He stayed, and I rewarded him by swirling my tongue around the head of his cock in that way I knew always blew his mind. That done, I pulled off for a second, breathing heavily. I moved one hand to attend to his cock while I caught my breath, and gently, surreptitiously licked the slit it had emerged from. 

I didn't expect that to make him cum, but I wasn't terribly upset when it did. It was hot. Knowing that I'd managed to work him up that much, that he was that sensitive--it was hot. Being marked as his, his cum spilled on my chest? That was hot, too. Besides, I wasn't done yet. He had two hemipenes, after all, and we had nothing but time. 

"Hey," I said, looking up at him. 

"Hey," he replied, "you wanting to switch off? I can dom, if you want." 

"Yeah. That was nice, but…" 

"But you have other needs to get filled. Yeah. C'mere, then, let's get you going too, while I…" 

"Recover?" 

"Yeah. Come here." 

I did, straddling his lap. I still had my sleep shirt on, and he slowly slid it off of me, looking at me almost hungrily. He nuzzled against my neck, licking a hot stripe up it and then biting in, hard. His teeth were sharpened, typical for male twi'lek, and they felt so fucking nice. I whined, bucking my hips against him, and he chuckled, teeth still in my neck. He pulled back, licking the blood off of me, and smiled. 

"Who's the slut now, huh?" 

"Shut up and fuck me," I growled, "or at least get me off. Fair's fair." 

"Rude little man. Maybe I'm being fair by teasing you right back." 

"You wouldn't," I said, scandalized, knowing he damn well would. I was saved from that, however, by the emergence of his other cock. It pressed up between our bodies, and I looked at him with a smug smirk. 

"I won't. This time. Spread your legs a little, still have to get you ready." 

I complied, giving him the space he needed, and he returned the favor by beginning to work me open, slowly and surely. I was careful to lose myself in the sensations, just laying back and taking it. It wasn't lost on me that my cock was getting painfully hard as well, that he was carefully avoiding giving it any attention at all, rudely. 

He didn't give much warning when he deemed that I was ready, simply grabbing my hips and lining me up with his cock. I found myself thankful for the self-lubrication he produced, and not for the first time. His was the only cock I'd ever taken, and it was still a little bit of a stretch, sometimes. 

We both knew that neither of us was going to last long. He guided my hips, getting me to ride him, slowly, and I clutched onto his shoulders with a whine. He grabbed my chin, kissed me, hard. For a brief moment, my world narrowed to just him, just Danekama. I hadn't meant to reach out with the force, but more and more, I found it happening accidentally. I could feel his arousal, feel his heartbeat hammering against his chest as he began fucking me, good and proper. For a second, I felt his pleasure and mine, and I came, harder than I had in a very long time. 

To his credit, Danekama didn't stop. I was overstimulated, every touch invoking pain, and pleasure, distracting and intense and kriffing perfect. I lost myself in the sensations, and it was a surprise to even me when I came again, as he did. I shouted, hoarsely, mind going almost blank at the intensity of it. 

I didn't protest when Danekama slid his cock out of me, carried me to the refresher. I was gross, stained with cum and a few small droplets of my own blood. He'd heal the bite marks, soon enough, but for now, I was perfectly content to let him take care of me. 

It had been a nice way to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Since our last trek in this canon, a lot of things have happened in campaign. All you need to know is that Order 66 happened, Danekama has become a Sith Inquisitor, and Tann landed on the other side of that war. Now, he's been captured by his former lover and...you see where this is going. Hatefuck time!

"If you'd just  _ listen,  _ Tann--" 

"I am never going to listen to the likes of  _ you  _ again. Kriff, Dane, do you even see what you've made of yourself? A sith inquisitor?" 

"I took the only path left for me. The wiser thing to do. And if you'd do the same--" he reached out, cupping my face and pulling me closer, "you have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Submit to the will of the Emperor and--" 

"And what? We can be together again? You can put me in some gilded cage? I can be  _ right back where I started,  _ a tool in the hands of foolish old men?" 

"You can  _ live,  _ for starters. I don't want to kill you, you know." 

"You think they'll give you a choice?" 

"I think it's a start. Kriff, Tann, why are you always so  _ difficult?"  _

"I--" I looked away, unable to even pretend to meet his eyes, right about now. 

"Submit, Tann. Let that rage inside of you be productive for  _ once."  _

"Submit to the Empire? Or…" I brought my hand up to cover his gloved one, still on my face, "are you asking me to submit to you?" 

"Which do you think?" 

"Both, probably." 

"Both." 

"I can't. Submit to the Empire, I mean." 

"And what about the other?" 

"You...realize I fucking hate you right now, right? That wouldn't be particularly pretty, right now." 

"Doesn't have to be pretty. And that doesn't sound like a no. Is it?" 

"It...isn't. You think you can handle me at my worst, Dane?" I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head, "then I think that's the only good use we can put my rage to, right about now." 

He moved forward into my space, and I didn't stop him as he pressed his body against mine. I could feel the rumbling growl starting in his chest as his hand slid down my body slowly, stopping at the closure of my belt. 

"I take it we'll be using the same safeword system as usual," he inquired. 

"Yes. Green. Also, please don't tell me the helmet stays on during sex." 

"Only if you want it to, Tann." 

"I aggressively don't. I very much want to see your stupid fucking face." 

"Aww, you think you're menacing don't you?" 

"I can be." 

"If you're such a threat then I might just have to tie you up, you little hellcat."

"Fucking try it." 

"Maybe I will," He growled, tugging me forward by the belt before tossing me toward the bed. He was on me in seconds, knee pressed between my legs and one of his hands pinning both of mine over my head. I found myself panting in a strange mix of arousal and intimidation, and even when he moved his hand from mine, I laid still, obedient. 

"That's better," he said, in an almost condescending tone, "didn't think you'd be so easily tamed. Strip for me, Jedi. And make it quick." 

I obeyed, almost unthinkingly, stripping off my clone armor. It was dangerous, I knew--he was still very much armed, and if he decided after this point that it'd be easier to just have it over with, well. I was fucked in more ways than one. That thought almost completely left my mind, though, when he removed his helmet. He was looking at me with a mix of arousal, frustration, and a decent bit of anger, and for some reason, I was awfully, terribly into it. 

"Almost better than I remembered," he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss against my neck, "almost. You'll be prettier when you're screaming my name." 

"Gonna have to make me, Danekama. If you can." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Maybe it is." 

"You are the most impertinent brat I've ever met, you know that?" 

"I know." 

"Rude. That's alright, though. Rudeness can be corrected." He pulled me to the edge of the bed by my hips, roughly, before moving to kiss his way down my body, biting at my thigh. 

"Gonna have to do better than that, Dane." 

"Let a guy get kriffing started before you go running your mouth, would you?" 

"If you'd start using yours, I wouldn't have to complain, now would I?" 

"You," he hissed, "are forgetting exactly who's submitting to whom here, Tann. Hmph." He did start putting his mouth to more productive uses, though, eating me out with a kind of fervor I'd never seen from him. I bit back a moan, trying to roll my hips to get better friction, but he growled and pinned me down roughly. I whined, and he bit at my thigh, hard enough to draw blood. 

"That's--that's more like it," I groaned, and he let out a satisfied hum, letting go of my hips to stroke two gloved fingers along my slit slowly. 

"Always so  _ responsive  _ for me, aren't you? I could fit two fingers in you no problem." I halfway expected him to, but he had other plans. Teasingly, he dipped one finger into my entrance, but he seemed unwilling to give me more. 

"Danekama, c'mon…" 

"Oh, you want something? Beg." 

"Mmmnh…" I turned my face to the side, biting my lip. 

"That  _ isn't  _ begging." 

"You're such an ass, you know that, right?" 

" _ That  _ isn't begging either. You're bad at this." 

"Dane…" 

"Yes, Tann darling?" 

"Fuck me, please. Use your fingers or your mouth or whatever fucking plans you have just--get me off, please. I can't take being teased like this." 

"That's better." He grabbed my hips, flipping me onto my stomach. Finally, he thrust two fingers into me roughly, setting a relentless pace that made me whine. His leather gloves were cold against and inside of me, which only made it better, and they dragged against my skin differently than I was used to--all the more to be overwhelmed by. I buried my face against the bed, just letting him work his magic. 

"Aw, there we go. For all your talk, you're still just a little slut, huh? Or are you only this desperate for me?" 

"Mmmh--Dane…" 

"I want an answer,  _ darling.  _ Or is your mind so far gone that all you can think about is my hands on your body? Maybe if you're so  _ distracted _ , I should give you a moment to think?" He paused for a second, fingers buried inside of me, and I pressed back against him, whining again. 

"If I give...give you an answer, will you keep going?" 

"That's what I was  _ trying  _ to imply, sweetheart." 

"Just you. Only ever you. Please keep going." 

"Good boy. Such a good boy. All the fight's gone out of you, huh?" He began fingering me again, almost cruel with how fast he was going, "Cute that you're  _ my  _ little whore. You love this, don't you? For all you protested, you love this." 

"Y...yes! Yours, kriff, more, please..." 

"More? You think you've earned  _ more? _ You think you deserve to get properly kriffed? Or do you want my mouth on you again as I take you apart?" 

"M-mouth. Need your mouth on my cock again, please, sir." 

"Aww, even going for sir? Messy little thing. Okay." He spread my legs further, diving back in to take me all the way apart once more. 

I clutched at the sheets, focusing on his mouth and his hands and losing myself completely. I came before I knew it, moaning out his name, and I felt him stop. 

"Did you just kriffing cum? Who exactly said you could do that? You disobedient little--no. You know what, that's okay. I'll punish you for that later. For now, though...I have needs too, sweetheart. You were too selfish to think of that, though, weren't you? Move," he said, pushing me further up onto the bed and climbing on beside me, "and help me strip." 

"Give a guy a second to recover, fuck." 

"No. You're going to come here and help me undress, if you want to ride my cock." 

"Who says I want to?" 

"Don't you? Or, well, good moment for a consent check. Color?" 

"Green. I'm only being obstinate." 

"You always are. Now,  _ pet,  _ come  _ here."  _

I obeyed, biting my lip and immediately beginning to help him undress. He'd changed, over the past year--more wiry muscle, more scars--but I was still able to get his clothes off fairly quickly. He was already hard for me, of course. I could guess that no one had touched him like this in the past year, so the fact that one of his cocks was already leaking precum wasn't awfully surprising. I slung one leg over his hips, bracing my hands on his chest. 

"This is what you wanted, right?" 

"For you to ride me? Not a second passes by that I  _ don't  _ want that. Even sweeter now that we're on opposite sides, Jedi. Means I can fuck you harder and feel nothing but  _ proud. _ " 

"This is a whole thing for you, isn't it? Do you 'conquer' every Jedi this way, or am I special?" 

"What was your exact phrasing earlier? Only ever you? Yeah." 

"I'd think that was sweet if we weren't explicitly hatefucking right about now, you know that?" 

"We're not doing anything right now, besides you running your fucking mouth like always, you frustrating little thing."

"Aw, who's desperate now?" 

"Tann…" he growled out, all warning, hands moving to my hips. 

"You think you can make me submit,  _ sith? _ Prove it. Fuck me." 

"You're going to regret asking for that." His grip on my hips tightened, and without so much as further warning, he slammed me down onto his cock. 

I let my head roll back, seeing stars in a way I hadn't in a good  _ year  _ or more. His cock wasn't  _ huge,  _ but I was so kriffing sensitive after cumming so recently that I was almost overwhelmed just by this. 

"There we go. That's what you needed, huh?" He dug his nails into my hips, encouraging me to start bouncing on his cock at a brutal pace. He was kind enough to tilt my hips so that I could get friction on my cock every time he bottomed out in me, and soon enough I was riding him without any encouragement, too eager for his cock and just him in general to even think about being sassy. 

He dragged his nails down my thighs, panting underneath me, and I only went more quickly for it. Everything he gave me only encouraged me more, only fed my need for his cock. 

"Kriff, kitten, you really are...mmmh…going for it, aren't you? You protest so much, and yet here you are, bouncing on my cock like it's what you were made for." 

"Dane...I'm gonna cum again…" 

"Do, kitten. Cum for me.  _ Now," _ he growled, and I couldn't help but to obey, clenching around his cock and whining as I came, again. 

He wasn't far behind me, holding me in place as he came, too. He had probably bruised my hips, and I couldn't find it in myself to be even a little upset. 

"Kriff. That was...intense. Any chance you're going to reconsider on the, uh," he gestured, "Empire thing?" 

"No." 

"No? Guess I'll have to come back tomorrow and keep trying to...convince you. For now," he lifted me off of his cock, moving out from under me, "get cleaned up. You're a mess. You were a mess before, but…" 

"Yeah. Fuck you too, Danekama." 

"Sweet dreams, Tann. And do keep thinking on it." 

"I won't." 

"I know. That's half the fucking charm to you."


End file.
